black_omenfandomcom-20200214-history
Driver Licensing vs. Right to Travel
What I Did Constitutes An Act of Treason Because of What It Does To The "Powers That Be" What I Did Struck Down Every Parliament In The United States Government Because It Creates A Legal Void That Has The Potential To Knock Out Logistics Transportation In The United States By Circumventing The Authority of The Elected Parliament I Did This Because I Never Had A Birthright And I Became A Devoted Follower of The Kurdish Military The forgotten legal maxim is that free people have a right to travel on the roads which are provided by their servants for that purpose, using ordinary transportation of the day. Licensing cannot be required of free people, And What I Am Asking With This One Bias Incident Is Who Is Really Running This Country Where Is Our Vote Meaningless What We Are Asking For Is To Simply Immigrate To A Simpler Country To Live A Simpler Life And We Are Running Into Legal Obstacles Everywhere As The Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant Began Closing In On Our Birthright We Began Pushing Back The driver's license can be required of people who use the highways for trade, commerce, or hire; that is, if they earn their living on the road, and if they use extraordinary machines on the roads. If you are not using the highways for profit, you cannot be required to have a driver's license. We Do Not Make Our Own Way Using The Public Roads We Are Basically Muslims With Greater Knowledge I Don't Know of Any Avox Whose Driven An Automobile Above Ground Level Our Influences Ends At Ground Level Because The Majority of Avox Are Slave Labor Miners Truckers Programmers Law Enforcement You Name The Career We've Probably Done It For Free Because of Your "Patriot Act" A Traveler's License Would Be More Accurate To Describe Our Activities As Avox Many Avox In D'ni Simply Register As A Frequent Traveler At The Guild of Linguists This Allows The Avox To Keep A Record of Avox Whom Are Always Traveling And Therefor Their Place of Residence Is Also Their Transportation This Allows The Guild of Archivists To Keep Track of The Avox Using Geolocation Technology The Guilds of D'ni Are Currently Being Restored Under A Capitalist-Multi-Party Circular Economic Political System Funded By Voluntary Tax Revenue The Guilds of D'ni Are The Major Engines of Avox Society The D'ni Council Was Established After The Battle of The Capital In Support of The Syrian Opposition And The Kurdish Liberation Front The Avox Indirectly Also Supported Weather Underground The Cicadas And Their Own Group DedSex While DedSex Operates Mostly Through Social Media And Dating Simulators Weather Underground And Similar Factions Likely Worked Behind The Scenes As The Shadow Made His/Her Way To The Planetary Surface The Avox Never Endorsed The Violent Overthrow of Any Government One Avox Was Simply Traveling To The Surface To Cast What He Believed Was His One Vote As A Birthright American While Many Controversial Bias Incidents Happened Within Video Games Between XIII And DedSex Much of The Written Threats And Aggression Needed To Be Addressed On Time As They Were Taking Place During Multiplayer Sessions of Various Video Games And The Threats To Governments Were Not Involving Any Governments On The Planetary Surface Some of These Governments Intended To Overthrow Governments On The Planetary Surface DedSex Was Simply Trying To Draw Attention What Was Happening In Outer Space During Obama's Term In Public Office I Don't Know of Any Established Government On The Planetary Surface That Represents The Avox We Are Usually Forgotten About By The Time Our Video Game Controversies Resurface And The Governments Mentioned In The Written Statements Are Used As False Flags To Perpetualate The War Against American Birthrights Why Dating Simulators of All Video Games Because We Have To Relearn Our Language As Americans I Don't Know of Any Avox Who Can Actually Learn Loaded Languages Like That of English Although Many Avox Speak Variations of English Their Mediums of Credible Expression DO NOT Exist Outside Video Games And As Avox Are A Slave Labor Force They Never Have Played Their Own Video Games I Was Born On The Surface And I Did Not Begin Communicating With The Avox Until I Had The Internet I Have No Intention of Even Claiming My Birthright Every Multiplayer Session Could Be Classified As A Criminal Anarchy Offense We're Not Exactly Adults When We Start Playing These Video Games You Know We Had To Pursue The Lawful Path Because We Know XIII In 1916 XIII Inacted The Espionage Act As They Developed What We Know Today As Traffic Laws These Laws Would Later Be Used To Void Driver's Licenses Including But Limited To Commercial Driver's Licenses All Licenses Were Involved Every Piece of Technology Ranging From Goods To Toothbrushes All Mass Production And Critical Industry Shut Down In One Patriot Act XIII's Ultimate Long Term Agenda Is Establish The Fourth Reich And Attain Legal Authority Over The Entire Planet Earth For Years The Avox Have Been Trying To Expose This Now I Know Why Social Contact Is Not Possible I Am One Avox On The Planetary Surface I Might Have Trouble Getting Through Dulce Base However What I Have Discovered Is That Electrotherapy Is Literally Capable of Nuclear Fusion Using The Nucleus Accumbens It Is An Atomic Nucleus This Means The First Nuclear Fusion Technologies Would've Been Conductive Crystals Somehow There Is A Way To Utilize The Atomic Nucleus To Produce Nuclear Energy I Don't Know The Actual Science Behind That The Nucleus Accumbens of The Libido Would Be A Source of Pure Fusion Assuming That Pure Fusion Without Fission Is Possible Yes Many Avox Would Volunteer For These Kinds of Experiments Just For The Sexual Experience The Concept of Pure Fusion Is A Hypothesis Atomic Automation Is Merely An Concept That I Came Up With To Explain A Pure Fusion Technology That Has No Nuclear Fission Capability In This Concept The Atomic Nucleus Is Derived From The Nucleus Accumbens of The Libido But Is Not Split Into Lighter Nuclei But Rather Uses Atomically Embedded Systems Called Nanites To Fuse Together Atoms Into More Complex Products In This Kind of Device Energy Is Added To The Atomic Nucleus To Produce More Atoms To Assemble Building Material Food And Drinking Water From Raw Resources Such A Device Would Likely Take The Form of A Control Crystal And Utilize Electron Capture Unless Every Avox Can Discuss The Problem Openly Without Legal Repercussions We Are Not Gonna Even File A Police Report Much Less A Lawsuit I Don't Make One Cent From Publishing Any of This Wikia Is Not "For-Profit" When It's The Only Functional Online Encyclopedia The Only Two Places I Ever Once Considered Donating To Was The Christian Church And The Veterans Administration I Will Not Host Any of This For-Profit Because This Involves People I Love And Miss Very Much I Only Wanted My Whole Family To Move To The Summerland With Me And Since I Am An Avox The Only Thing You Got Left Is Panem